


Bottled Tattoo

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [78]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Tattoos, hand holding, its a magic tattoo, kinda remembering yeza, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Jester gives Nott a tattoo that's sentimental to her, completely separate from the Tusktooth one.





	Bottled Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> “Hold my hand until it’s over?” is the prompt used for this.

Nott had agreed to it, after a few minutes of Jester pleading and some drinks, because she’d been curious. She didn’t want Tusktooth on her body though, no matter how much her girlfriend liked that particular tattoo. 

A potion bottle with a pretty flower trapped inside, did sound good when Jester suggested it as an alternative. And they had a few flowers and a potion bottle to spare as a good reference for her. 

Jester sat on the floor after deliberating, while Nott sat in front of her on a few cushions in order for Jester to more easily reach the spot on the top of her left breast she’d decided would work best for it. Over her heart, Nott thought, to commemorate and remember. 

Jester’s tongue peaked out as she started, and Nott quickly reached out her hand to Jester’s own empty one where it lay against Nott’s knee, squeezing her hand in her’s as the needle pierced her skin and made her wince. 

“Are you alright? Does it hurt a lot?” Jester asked, lifting the ink needle away for a second, a single curled line just barely started. 

Nott shook her head. It hurt, but not all too badly, she could handle this sort of hurt, but, “I’m okay, just. Hold my hand until it’s over?” 

Jester smiled, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against Nott’s lips, pulling away as she lifted the ink again, squeezing Nott’s hand a few times as she got into a comfy position again, “Of course! Don’t worry, everything will look great, just squeeze though if it hurts and stuff.”

Nott nodded, staying as still as possible, squeezing occasionally when the needle hit a sensitive spot, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief she hadn’t known she’d been holding when Jester finally declared she was done. 

Jester put down the needle, resting her now empty hand against the tattoo, the cold of her skin soothing the heat and ache that Nott was starting to feel from the whole procedure, as she leaned in to whisper, “I put some magic dust in, just to make it a bit magical. You got super special powers from you’re heart tattoo!” she whispered excitedly, helping Nott stand. 

Nott looked at the tattoo, how it glowed a faint blue and purple along the bottle curve, making the inside somehow look as though it shined like glass, the golden sparkles from the flower inside seeming to be trapped behind the shimmering illusion glass, just as pretty and alive as a real flower would be. Kept protected and safe and beautiful forever on her skin. 

“Thank you.” Nott said, after a few minutes of staring, kissing Jester’s cheek as she started cleaning up. 

Neither of them let go of the others hand. Not for awhile afterwards. 


End file.
